


Первое Рождество без тебя

by rautendelein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rautendelein/pseuds/rautendelein
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Первое Рождество без тебя

_…I’m feeling like I die,  
Instead of feeling sweet…_

Она была огромной. Огромной, зелёной и пушистой — именно о такой мечтает каждый ребёнок. Гарри знал об этом наверняка, потому что сам не раз, сидя взаперти под лестницей, грезил о высоченной ёлке в самом центре светлой залы с глянцевым паркетом, огромными французскими окнами и кремовыми шторами.

Сейчас его давняя детская мечта, уже порядком забытая после стольких Рождественских праздников в Хогвартсе, встречала Гарри во всём своём великолепии, сияя огоньками свечей под потолком, маня запахом корицы и мандаринов и большой жёлтой звездой на самой верхушке ёлки.

За окнами мерцал ночной, запорошенный неожиданно обильным снегопадом, Париж — на налипший белой ватой на подоконнике снег по ту сторону стекла было холодно даже смотреть, но здесь, в квартире родителей Флёр, было тепло — не столько от нагретых батарей, сколько от запаха кофе и коричного печенья.

Воистину, Гарри Поттер был сейчас в идеальном месте, чтобы встретить своё первое послевоенное Рождество, чтобы чувствовать, наконец, это домашнее тепло и уют внутри себя, в самом сердце. Но единственное, что сейчас испытывал Гарри Поттер, — это странное, неприятное ощущение чуждости всему происходящему вокруг. Словно он мерзкая, неповоротливая ледяная статуя, навязавшая своё присутствие на этом празднике жизни.

Евростар доставил Гарри, Рона и Гермиону в Париж три дня назад. В поезде Рон всё время сидел рядом с Гермионой, а Гарри тёплым плечом растапливал морозные узоры на окне. И чувствовал как никогда ясно, что больше нет Золотого Трио. Есть Рон и Гермиона и их друг, Гарри Поттер.

На вокзале в Париже их встречали Билл и Флёр. Вдвоём.

Вчера вечером из Норы приехала Джинни и приехала не одна. В квартиру она вошла вместе с Симусом, и Гарри улыбнулся сам себе, когда увидел их сцепленные руки.

Гарри Поттер готов был послать к чертям это идеальное Рождество за одну только возможность иметь рядом человека, которого можно будет взять за руку и держать долго-долго. Но едва ли он успеет найти такого в этом году – до Рождества ведь всего сутки.

* * *

_…It was a fault of mine,  
The same old story.  
How could I be so blind?  
Oh, dear, I’m so sorry…_

— Гарри, ты куда? — голос Рона утонул в шуме торгового центра, и Гарри только чудом смог его услышать. — Не уходи один, ты же потеряешься!

Гарри хохотнул — Рон такой Рон. В смысле, чистокровный маг в торговом центре, особенно таком огромном, как Ле Бон Марше, казался настоящей белой вороной. Причём, страшно испуганной — Уизли постоянно цеплялся то за Гермиону, то за Поттера, не позволяя отойти от себя ни на шаг. И не понятно было, чего он боялся больше — упустить из виду одного из друзей или потеряться самому. И это было очень забавно, настолько, что Гарри и Гермиона не могли отказать себе в удовольствии подкалывать Рона время от времени.

— Я хочу кофе, замёрз немного, — пятясь спиной назад, крикнул Гарри и поднял руки над головой, демонстрируя немного покрасневшие пальцы. — Я прожил здесь 11 лет, забыл? Не волнуйся, я быстро найду вас.

— Мы подождём тебя в книжном, идёт? — Гермиона улыбнулась и, когда Гарри кивнул, вцепилась в рукав куртки Рона и настойчиво потащила того за собой.

Гарри не врал, когда сказал, что хочет кофе — его действительно хотелось, но, пожалуй, чуточку сильнее было желание сбежать. На чуть-чуть, только чтобы перебороть в себе чувство зависти, потому что это совершенно омерзительно — завидовать лучшим друзьям.

Поттер приятно удивился, обнаружив, что в кондитерской оказалось не так много народу, как он ожидал. Гул торгового центра притих, стоило только стеклянной двери захлопнуться за спиной Гарри, и в нос тут же ударил аромат шоколада, свежей выпечки и какао.

Блестящие витрины ломились от сладостей, которые выглядели совершено прекрасно, и Гарри, боясь уступить искушению и купить что-нибудь лишнее, торопливо подошёл к стойке. Среди стоящих там меню нашёл то, которое венчала надпись «Café», и, решив, что это слово больше похоже на «кофе», чем «Thé» или «Croissant», просмотрел длинный список под ним. Наугад Гарри ткнул в слово «Glacé» — потому что оно больше понравилось.

— Силь ву пле, — быстро добавил он и сам скривился от того, как ужасно звучит французская речь в его устах. Однако вышколенная официантка даже бровью не повела, только улыбнулась и умчалась выполнять заказ.

— Здесь весь персонал говорит по-английски. Зачем так позориться?

Гарри даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, а когда развернулся и увидел того, кто к нему обращался, вздрогнул ещё раз.

— Драко? — ошарашено спросил он, едва заметив, что почему-то назвал давнего врага по имени, чего в жизни никогда не делал. — Ты почему здесь?

— Приехал на Рождество, — Малфой улыбнулся и подошёл поближе к Поттеру, чтобы не повышать голос лишний раз и не орать на весь магазин.

— Рождество? Ты будешь справлять его среди магглов?

На это Драко только усмехнулся и, отводя взгляд, произнёс:

— Для таких, как моя семья, мир магов перестал быть дружелюбным. После того, как война закончилась.

— Вас же оправдали!

— А, это неважно, забудь. Твоя победа того стоит, — отмахнулся Малфой, а у Гарри вдруг скрутило живот от раздражения и обиды — обиды за Малфоя, кто бы мог подумать! — и он по старой привычке нервно провёл рукой по волосам. — Ты сам-то откуда здесь?

Голос Драко звучал непривычно тепло, настолько, что, казалось, принадлежит кому-то другому, просто до безумия похожему на Малофя-младшего внешне. Но сам Малфой был один и тот же — одинаково родной, свой, знакомый и любимый.

«Любимый настолько, насколько может быть враг, разумеется» — мысленно поправил себя Гарри и наконец ответил:

— Тоже приехал на Рождество, как ни странно. К родителям Флёр.

— А дома у ёлки не сидится? — Малфой улыбнулся, и Гарри — хотел он того или нет — улыбнулся в ответ.

— Гермиона вытащила нас с Роном сюда. Говорила что-то про уникальную архитектуру этого места, но, я так подозреваю, она просто хотела прошвырнуться по магазинам.

Драко тихо рассмеялся.

— Девчонки все одинаковые, да? — скорее, утверждая, сказал он и, развернувшись, встал рядом с Гарри, касаясь его плеча своим. — И ты сбежал от них. Почему?

На этот раз Малфой спрашивал, причём спрашивал так настойчиво, что Поттер едва успел сообразить, что собирается рассказать слишком личные вещи. Вернее, спохватился он, когда уже рассказывал.

— Мы уже немного выросли из нашей дружбы. Так вышло, что я оказался… лишним, — Гарри невесело усмехнулся. — Бывает, что им нужно побыть вдвоём, без меня. Понимаешь?

— Нет, — честно ответил Драко, и Поттер вдруг почувствовал, будто его держат на прицеле. Малфой смотрел так непривычно ласково, что становилось страшно, но отвести взгляд от его глаз Гарри не мог. Да и не старался. — Не понимаю. Я бы многое отдал, чтобы быть рядом с тобой как можно больше.

— Молодые люди, ваш заказ.

Гарри только-только успел удивлённо открыть рот, когда Малфой уже развернулся к стойке, чтобы с невозмутимым — будто ничего странного сейчас и не говорил — видом расплатиться за кофе.

— Выбор сильно не по сезону, Поттер, — сказал он, кивком указывая на высокий стеклянный бокал, который принесли для Гарри.

Чуть больше секунды понадобилось Поттеру, чтобы понять: Драко говорит о кофе. И ещё три секунды прошло, прежде чем до него дошло, что бокал просто ледяной, и вместо желанного горячего напитка, ему принесли мороженое.

— Чёрт. Превосходно, — шепнул Гарри, соображая как бы подступиться к этой льдышке. И подступаться ли вообще, или легче заказать что-нибудь другое…

— Что-то не так? — Драко улыбался так участливо и так лукаво, что понятно было даже идиоту: Малфой прекрасно понял, что именно не так.

— Я и без того замёрз. А перед выходом как-то не подумал выучить все сорта кофе на французском, — мрачно ответил Гарри, про себя признавая, что совсем расклеился. Дошёл уже до того, что не может сам заказать себе кофе. Замечательно.

— Возьми мой, — Поттер удивлённо поднял глаза и увидел перед собой высокий картонный стакан с удобной пластиковой крышечкой сверху. От прорези в самом центре шёл чудесный аромат горячего шоколада. — У меня ещё есть время, а тебе пора идти.

— Кто сказал, что мне пора?

Драко ничего не ответил, только кивнул в сторону выхода. В очередной раз звякнул колокольчик над стеклянной дверью, захлопнувшейся за спиной вошедшей Гермионы. По её удивлённому, в секунду ставшим настороженным лицу было ясно, что Малфоя она заметила и узнала сразу. В эту же секунду Гарри с удивлением поймал себя на желании схватить Драко за шкирку и попытаться незаметно улизнуть… куда-нибудь. Разумеется, ничего подобного Поттер не сделал, только продолжал беспомощно пялиться на Гермиону, потому что понимал прекрасно: если скажет или сделает что-то непохожее на самого себя, то в этом непременно обвинят Малфоя. И вот тогда уж он точно Драко увидит ещё не скоро.

В себя Гарри пришёл, когда почувствовал холодную, почти ледяную ладонь Малфоя на своей собственной. Драко настойчиво вложил ему в руку горячий кофе и уже хотел отстраниться, как Поттер вдруг ухватил его запястье свободной рукой и аккуратно сжал.

— Я рад, что мы встретились, — честно сказал он, машинально задерживая дыхание, боясь услышать, что скажет Драко в ответ.

— И я рад, — ответил тот, снова улыбаясь тепло и непривычно. — Это Рождество рисковало стать первым без тебя.

— Малфой, — Гермиона очутилась за плечом Гарри слишком неожиданно, и Поттер невольно вздрогнул, услышав её голос.

— Грейнджер, — Драко только сдержанно кивнул. — С рождеством.

— Спасибо, тебя тоже, — Гермиона, не отводя внимательного, изучающего взгляда от лица школьного врага, решительно потянула рукав гарриной куртки. — Гарри, пойдём, Рон уже…

Грейнджер невольно осеклась, на секунду опустив глаза и увидев, наконец, что Поттер накрепко вцепился в запястье Малфоя, и всё бы ничего, но другой рукой Драко накрыл ладонь Гарри, в которой тот сжимал высокий картонный стакан с кофе.

— Гарри! — отчаянный голос Гермионы привёл Поттера в чувство: он встрепенулся, словно ему за шиворот вывалили целую охапку снега, и отпустил руку Малфоя. Драко тут же отступил назад, забирая с собой и приятное чувство правильной цельности.

Из кондитерской Гарри вышел на автомате: вокруг всё как-то смазалось и потускнело, голоса людей, шум огромного магазина звучал глухо, словно пробивался сквозь толщу воды. Все чувство как-то вместе и сразу притупились: осталось только тепло греющего пальцы кофе и непонятное чувство вины перед Драко. Абсолютно некстати Гарри вспомнил, как во время войны, проверяя сводки новостей с именами погибших, боялся встретить знакомое «Д. Малфой», как, снимая маску с очередного убитого Упиванца, боялся до дрожи в руках увидеть его лицо. И никак не мог понять, почему сейчас, когда уже можно было не бояться, он, великий Гарри Поттер, не вернётся назад к Драко и не убедит его в том, что война действительно закончилась. Совсем-совсем.

— Гарри! Гарри, ну постой же! — Гермиона едва ли не кричала, из чего Гарри заключил, что она пытается достучаться до него уже довольно давно. — Ты меня слушаешь?

— Да. Да, прости, — Поттер качнул головой, надеясь вернуть себе хоть толику способности ясно мыслить, и — для верности — отпил свой кофе, тут же обжигая язык.

— Иди к Рону, пока он совсем не извёлся, а я вернусь в кондитерскую. Хочу купить пару эклеров. Флёр говорила, что там они замечательные.

Гарри кивнул и отправился в книжный отдел. Рон отыскался быстро, и они вдвоём побродили ещё минут десять, прежде чем вернулась Гермиона.

— А где сладкое? — недовольно косясь на её пустые руки, спросил Рон.

— Какое сла… А, то есть, там не оказалась тех пирожных, что советовала Флёр, и я решила не тратить деньги зря.

* * *

_…I wanna hold you near,  
I hope that maybe,  
You’ll come you’ll be back here,  
My door is open baby.  
Please come and stay,  
There’s a lot I should say…_

К вечеру стали прибывать гости. Очень много гостей — и все, как один, важные и высокопоставленные. Каждый из них непременно подходил к Гарри — потому что каждому льстила возможность поздравить Героя с первым послевоенным Рождеством, каждый хотел сделать ему приятное. И ни один не догадывался, что за ослепительной, такой сладкой и привлекательной улыбкой Гарри Поттера кроется желание избавиться от них всех сразу и побыстрее.

Старые напольные часы с золочёным маятником за стеклянной дверцей пробили ровно девять вечера, когда Гарри, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее, примостился в кресле у самого камина. От разошедшегося огня жарко пахло прогоревшими дровами, дышалось с трудом. Гарри, разморённый духотой, только на секунду прикрыл глаза, жалея, что нельзя расстегнуть пару пуговиц мантии и ослабить тугой ворот, как его тут же потрепали за плечо.

— Гарри, не засыпай, сейчас не время, — Джинни присела на подлокотник кресла и настойчиво всунула Поттеру в руки прохладный бокал с шампанским. — Выпей, полегчает.

Гарри с благодарностью посмотрел на неё и осушил бокал в два глотка.

— Устал? — участливо спросила Джинни, забирая из рук Поттера пустой хрусталь.

— Слишком много гостей, — кивнул тот и всё-таки расстегнул самую верхнюю пуговицу.

— Ничего, самый главный гость ещё не появился, — Джинни хитро подмигнула и, на прощание похлопав Поттера по плечу, сказала: — Надеюсь, Гермиона знала, что делала. И застегнись — это моветон.

* * *

_…The sun will turn_  
The pouring rain  
If we start it again… 

Гарри как раз пытался не зевнуть, выслушивая поздравления очередного уважаемого лица, как вдруг к ним подлетела Гермиона, схватила Поттера под локоть и, имея совесть извиниться, утащила его в другой угол залы.

— Гарри, — торжественно прошептала она, — кое-кто хочет тебя видеть. Прямо сейчас.

— Здесь все хотят меня видеть, — удивлённо ответил он, вглядываясь в непривычное сейчас лицо подруги. Её глаза лихорадочно блестели — так бывало, когда лучшие из её планов работали, как часы. Гермиона определённо что-то повернула и сейчас была горда собой, как никогда.

— Этот человек — особенный, — она голосом выделила последнее слово, не давая возможности сомневаться. — Поверь мне. И не смотри так! Застегнись сейчас же, что вообще за вид, Гарри Поттер?!

Гермиона решительно застегнула пуговицу на вороте его мантии, попробовала пригладить непослушные волосы и, снова больно вцепившись в локоть Гарри, поволокла его к выходу из зала, выпихнула в прихожую и захлопнула за ним двойные двери.

В коридоре было непривычно темно и прохладно, особенно после протопленной гостиной. Гарри прошел немного вперёд, до самой входной двери и резко остановился, когда глаза, привыкшие к темноте, выхватили пятно светлых, почти платиновых волос.

— Не ожидал? — Драко шагнул немного вперёд и остановился в неровном прямоугольнике желтого света, льющегося из-за распахнутой настежь входной двери. — Я тоже не думал, что Грейнджер пригласит меня.

— Гермиона? — удивлёно воскликнул Гарри и тут же пожалел об этом, потому что Драко, видимо, растолковал его интонации совсем не так.

— Мне лучше уйти, — Малфой уже развернулся к выходу, но Поттер спохватился вовремя и, преодолев расстояние между ними в два шага, сжал его плечо.

— Нет. То есть, да, лучше уйти отсюда. Нам обоим.

В этот поздний вечер на улице было ещё морозней, чем днём; снующий во все щели ветер щедро сыпал за шиворот колкие снежинки, от чего Драко постоянно ёжился и втягивал голову в плечи, прятал замерзший нос в складки тёплого шерстяного шарфа грубой вязки.

— Замерз? — не дожидаясь ответа, Поттер сунул руку в карман Драко, нашёл там его ладонь и крепко стиснул холодные, просто ледяные пальцы. — Замёрз.

— Так согревай, герой.

Но в просьбе Гарри и не нуждался: он уже достал волшебную палочку, произнёс нужное заклинание, и Драко ощутил, как над ними сомкнулся купол согревающих чар. Снежинки всё так же ложились на их плечи, всё так же холодили чувствительную кожу на шее, но от этого не было зябко.

— Спасибо.

— Подожди. Я ещё не закончил, — Гарри аккуратно взялся за края шарфа Драко и, размотав его, бросил в снег. А Малфой не возражал, он даже пошевелиться не мог, потому что как зачарованный следил за руками Поттера.

Расправившись с шарфом, Гарри взялся за воротник Малфоя и легонько толкнул его, заставляя спиной вжаться в грубую стену дома. Пуговицы пальто были расстегнуты, и Драко зашипел, когда холодные пальцы Гарри забрались под свитер и прикоснулись к горячей коже живота, прошлись вверх по бокам и остановились на острых, выпирающих лопатках.

— Сейчас согреются, — шепнул Гарри, склоняясь к самому уху Драко, тут же спускаясь губами вниз по подбородку и прикусывая кожу на шее.

— Уже, — хрипло голос Малфоя дрожал, и Гарри уже собирался спросить не от холода ли, но Драко вдруг обхватил его лицо ладонями, и потянул вверх.

«Первое Рождество без тебя отменяется, Гарри» — думал Малфой, слизывая с его губ вкус любимого ещё с детства шоколадного кофе.

* * *

— Твою ж мать! — выскользнувший из пальцев бокал с шампанским разбился о паркет, но Рон этого не заметил, буквально приклеившись к окну и продолжая смотреть круглыми от ужаса глазами на то, что творилось у подъезда. — Мерлином клянусь, хорёк, на этот раз я точно тебя убью! Не смей целовать моего лучшего друга!!!

Услышав его слова, Гермиона облегчённо выдохнула и гордо улыбнулась. А потом поспешила к Рону, который уже во всю воевал с оконной рамой в попытках её открыть.

-fin-


End file.
